


Вне смыслов

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Самый страшный кошмар для Гарри — это не дурной сон, а _это,_ что появляется перед Рождеством с министерской совой.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	Вне смыслов

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на Новогодний Blackjack '20 на @diary.ru.

Уже несколько лет Рождество в их доме проходит по одному и тому же сценарию: Северус запирается в лаборатории, а Гарри украшает комнаты. И не дай Мерлин, он повесит хотя бы один звенящий или поющий — Рон подарил целый комплект — шар где-нибудь вне чулана!

У них — точнее, у Гарри, Северус не интересуется подобной ерундой — много украшений: переливающиеся снежинки, мерцающие гирлянды, наверное, сотни две разнообразных шаров всех цветов и размеров. И громадная пушистая ель, умеющая менять цвета: от вполне нормального зелёного к ярко цикламеновому (так говорит Джинни, Гарри считает его просто розовым).

Украшений много, дом ещё больше. А Гарри один.

Он с детства думал о чём-то подобном, правда в его мечтах их было двое. Но кто же знал, что Северус не любит Рождество?

Гарри напевает под нос рождественские песни и левитирует шары на ель, которая почти касается заснеженной вершиной потолка — не хуже, чем в Малфой-мэноре. На прошлое Рождество Северус аппарировал к младшей чете Малфоев по делам — исключительно по делам! — и взял с собой Гарри. После этого игрушек в доме только прибавилось — Скорпиус охотно поделился со скучающим Гарри особыми магазинчиками с самыми красивыми рождественскими украшениями.

Но в любом случае самый красиво украшенный дом — у Джинни с Дином. Наверное потому, что большую часть игрушек они сделали сами. Гарри бы тоже так хотел, вот только рисовать он не умеет от слова совсем. Да и в трансфигурации не настолько хорош.

Зато ему нравится ходить по маленьким магазинчиках и выискивать там что-то, от чего замирает сердце хотя бы у него одного. Жаль, что Северус этого не может оценить.

Но это хотя бы отвлекает кошмаров.

Когда Гарри спит один — а Северус часто остаётся ночевать в лаборатории, — ему снятся кошмары. Про войну, про смерти. Про всё плохое, что было и что могло бы произойти.

Зелье Сна без сновидений нельзя пить часто, не спать больше трёх суток подряд — скажется на работе. А отвлекать Северуса от не таких уж и частых заказов... Нечестно. Это же просто кошмары, Гарри и не с таким справлялся.

Он вообще много с чем хорошо справляется в одиночку.

Но хуже всего под Рождество даже не украшенческое одиночество, даже не дурные сны, с которыми Гарри почти свыкся. А _это,_ которое вполне может быть названо его личным самым страшным кошмаром.

Это приходит за неделю до Рождества с министерской совой.

Это — приглашения на благотворительный Рождественский банкет. 

Вообще-то их, банкетов, много разных, но этот — самый большой и ужасающий. Нужно корчить из себя героя с большой буквы, улыбаться и жеманничать с незнакомыми и порой довольно неприятными людьми... И тоже в одиночестве.

Северус не ходит на эти банкеты.

Гарри весь вечер не находит себе места: треплет в руках дурацкие приглашения, засовывает их в книгу, за кресло. Выкладывает на стол. Почему именно он должен вручить Северусу лично? Могли бы прислать по почте, тогда приглашение сгорело бы ещё до того, как сам Гарри его увидел.

Оно бы было как обычно — одно. Только для него одного. И в предыдущие три года он даже не догадывался, что было второе. А вот теперь знает и мечтает об этом забыть. И не обращать внимания на очевидное: что приглашение приходит только ему одному.

— Поттер, — усталый вздох. — Ты можешь идти куда хочешь.

Не «Гарри» — «Поттер». Гарри вздыхает тоже. Это же он придумал — не говорить на тему войны, не упоминать её. Не касаться вообще никак. Но это сложно, чертовски сложно, почти невозможно, когда дело касается его самого. Не так много — на самом деле довольно много — времени прошло с победы, чтобы улеглась шумиха, чтобы его перестали печатать в газетах, доставать с дурацкими письмами. Герою не к лицу прятаться от своего предназначения.

Но всё это легче переносить, когда ты не один (и это никак не относится к украшению дома в одиночестве).

У Гарри — друзья, близкие, у Северуса — нет. Дамблдор умер, старший Малфой скрывается где-то за границей, про оставшихся на свободе Пожирателей ничего не известно. А учителя Хогвартса... Не похоже, чтобы Северус близко с ними общался. Гарри хочет считать, что он тоже близкий, родной, вот только в чужую голову так просто не залезешь, не поймёшь, что на уме. Тем более у Северуса, который лишний раз ни в чём себя не выдаст.

Вроде бы они вместе, но с другой стороны — каждый за себя

Они могли бы ходить на эти банкеты вдвоём, Гарри бы ни за что не бросил Северуса одного, защитил бы от всех, но тому это явно не нужно. После скандала из-за приглашений три года назад Гарри вообще перестал заговаривать на эту тему.

— Историю не перепишешь, — недовольно фыркает Северус, когда Гарри подходит к нему со спины, перегибается через кресло и утыкается лицом в плечо.

По крайней мере теперь ему можно так делать — и его не скидывают, не шипят злобно, а вполне себе терпят.

— Думаешь? — спрашивает Гарри задумчиво. Он же герой, он ведь мог бы?..

— Даже не думай.

— Я не...

Северус хмыкает и переворачивает страницу. 

— Дай людям привыкнуть, со временем им станет всё равно.

— Но мне не всё равно сейчас! — Гарри рывком разворачивает к себе Северуса, всматривается ему в глаза, силясь найти там хотя бы отблеск эмоций. Он не может поверить, что тот согласен с таким положением.

— Поттер. — Опять «Поттер», чтоб его! — У меня есть работа, заказы и твоё неуёмное внимание, только банкетов мне не хватает для полного счастья.

— И это ты называешь отличной жизнью? Да ты даже не можешь...

— Хватит, — перебивает его Северус и, кажется, начинает злиться. — Если бы мне были нужны _эти_ банкеты, я бы на них _ходил_ несмотря ни на что. Но если ты до сих пор этого не заметил — мои сожаления.

«Свободен», — читает Гарри между строк. Он вздыхает и втискивается на кресло, снова утыкается Северусу в плечо. И затихает. Тепло, уютно, можно одним глазом коситься в очередной нудный фолиант с очередными нудными зельями и дремать.

Обида на ещё утреннею размолвку накрывает неожиданной волной: неужели так сложно хоть на полчаса сделать что-то приятное для него, Гарри? Просто потерпеть немного рождественской суеты? Помочь развесить пару шаров, пусть не в лаборатории, так хоть в гостиной! Обида, словно дикий зверь, одним прыжком перекидывается в злость, и Гарри уже совсем её не контролирует. Кажется, руки существуют отдельно от его желаний...

— Империо! — командует Гарри и направляет палочку на Северуса, суёт ему цветастую коробку в руки. — Сейчас ты возьмёшь эти шары и развесишь их в лаборатории.

Шары напевают скрипучими голосами подобие рождественского гимна и дребезжат не в такт. Гарри следует за идущим как робот — немного ломаные движения, полное отсутствие эмоций — Северусом.

В лаборатории темно и тихо. Спокойно.

— Над дверью, — говорит Гарри. — Теперь по краям полок. Маленький — на черпак.

Северус слушается без лишних слов — как робот, как марионетка. Гарри наблюдает за ним молча, злость клокочет у него в груди — рвётся наружу: хочет принудить к тому, что раздражает, заставить любить то, что ненавистно. 

Пусть в мелочах, — эти мелочи так важны для Гарри! — но Северус рано или поздно должен полюбить Рождество и суету вокруг него.

— Улыбайся! Покажи, что тебе это нравится. — Слова — как удар кнутом по оголённой спине.

Северус едва заметно вздрагивает, но послушно растягивает губы в механической улыбке. Пальцы без дрожи завязывают бант из ленточки вокруг черпака.

— Хорошо, — говорит Гарри и улыбается. — Теперь — хорошо.

В тёмном взгляде напротив мелькает не удовлетворение, а злость. Последний шар, блестя разноцветными боками, летит прямо в исходящий паром котёл с зельем.

— Северус! — кричит Гарри и резко открывает глаза.

— Ты опоздаешь, если не начнёшь собираться сейчас, — говорит Северус и недоумённо приподнимает бровь, когда Гарри дрожа утыкается ему в плечо. Но вопросов не задаёт: проводит пару раз по спине да сжимает пальцами плечо в немой поддержке.

— Когда я успел заснуть? Ох, чёрт, действительно опаздываю!

Нелепый кошмар сразу же вылетает из головы, а Гарри носится по дому, пытаясь одновременно разгладить мятую мантию и привести в нормальный вид взъерошенные волосы. А потом ещё и найти приглашение, которое куда-то засунул и благополучно забыл, куда именно.

— Северус, ты не видел моё приглашение? — Гарри останавливается в дверях гостиной и осекается.

Северус стоит перед камином, в руках у него — тиснёные бумажки приглашений. Он не поворачивается, не реагирует, но когда всё же поднимает голову, в глазах мелькают красноватые отблески пламени.

Гарри трясёт головой: ему чудится какая-то невыносимая горечь в этом взгляде. Всего на секунду, но он готов поклясться, что она там была.

— Северус?

Он подходит ближе и тянет приглашения — оба — к себе. Всего несколько секунд Северус не разжимает пальцы, словно не хочет их отдавать, и Гарри замирает.

Они никогда не обсуждали эти банкеты, балы, публичные выступления, просто Гарри молча ходил на них, а Северус — нет (и даже не говорил, что его приглашают). Пусть они оба герои войны, но одного рады видеть, а второму послали бы в спину что-нибудь неприятное. Если бы могли, если бы не боялись.

Гарри вздыхает и забирает приглашения. Теребит их в руках, сгибает уголки. Не знает, что и как сказать — именно сейчас нужные слова никак не находятся.

— Ты опоздаешь, поторопись, — голос у Северуса спокойный, ровный. Как обычно. И если бы Гарри не привык присматриваться, то никогда бы не заметил, что что-то не так.

Он рефлекторно тянется к каминной полке, но одёргивает себя на середине движения. Рывком разрывает приглашения и бросает их в огонь. Смотрит, как они корчатся, темнеют и становятся пеплом. Словно их и не было совсем.

— Я уже опоздал, — грустно улыбается Гарри, глядя в камин. — Нужно было сделать так много лет назад.

Он знает, что сейчас получит выговор за свою импульсивность, ведь ему — герою войны — просто необходимо появляться на всех этих мероприятиях. Но Гарри всё равно.

Он не может изменить то, что уже произошло. Не может вычеркнуть это из их жизней, но может сделать так, чтобы горечи в глазах Северуса стало чуть-чуть меньше. Пусть хотя бы этот вечер они проведут лучше, чем обычно: Северус — без сожалений и горечи, а Гарри — без кошмаров.

Может, со стороны иногда и сложно назвать их парой, главное — они сами знают, что всегда есть друг у друга. Даже если иногда об этом забывают.


End file.
